Alone On The Inside
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Based of the episode Snow Day; Mac gets trapped inside the building and Stella gets worried and waiting outside. Mac and Stella together Peyton doesn’t exist One-Shot SMacked with awesomeness :D


**Alone on the Inside**

_**Summary:**_Based of the episode Snow Day; Mac gets trapped inside the building and Stella gets worried and waiting outside. Mac and Stella together Peyton doesn't exist One-Shot

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own any of the characters, or the idea of Snow Day.

**YAY! It's 2010 and this is my first story/update/one shot of the year.**

_Dedicated to AiP: With her love of Mac in black and our hatred of Peyton and our great conversation which led me to this idea_

* * *

It was a normal day in New York City, the CSI lab was busy as usual.

Mac was in his office, not knowing that two of his team members have been called to a crime scene both getting beaten and trapped inside a warehouse. He was organizing his files when Stella came into his office.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

"Oh, hey Stella," he smiles.

"So… um Mac I was just wondering," she starts, but then stops, causing Mac to get up and wrap his arms around Stella.

"What is it Stell?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"Um… nothing, your probably just going to say no, and make up an excuse with work in it."

"Come on Stell, I'm with you I can't make up some silly excuse," Mac grins and pushes a curl behind her ear. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Stella sighs, "Well, we've been together for like nine months and…"

"Stella, I'm not ready to get married again… yet."

She laughs as he tenses up.

"Mac, I don't want to ask if you want to marry me, I just was thinking that we should get off work and go somewhere for a week."

"Oh," he says feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, I guess we can go, we need some more alone time," he smiles and was fixing to kiss her when an alarm sound was going off.

"Mac, what is that?"

"Um… I don't know, but do you smell that?"

"Yeah, smells like gas."

He grabbed her by the arm, and when they reached the elevator it was shut down.

"Ready to walk down 35 flights of stairs?" Mac asked.

She nods and Mac grabs her by the arm. They were on the 15 flight of stairs when Mac remembered something.

"Stella, please listen to me, I have to go get something, it's urgent, so please go outside and wait for me."

"Mac…" she moans.

"No arguing, I won't be more than five minutes, promise," he kisses her and then went running back up the stairs.

"You better be okay," Stella shakes her head and then headed for outside.

She gets outside on the other side of the street with the rest of the crowd. And then the squad goes inside the building. Stella sees Sid standing by himself wearing his hat and reading a paper.

"Hey Sid."

He looks up from his paper.

"Oh hey Stella, where's the boyfriend?" he smiles.

"He said he forgot something, I hope he's all right."

"He'll be fine, it's Mac Taylor we're talking about."

"I know. Where's Lindsay, she didn't come into work today?"

"No Danny said that he was going to take her shift."

"They aren't together, are they?"

"Who knows, it wouldn't be a surprise like when we heard that you and Mac were together."

Stella blushes at what he said.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Trust me Stella, it was very obvious. Unexpecting that he asked you out but knew it was coming."

************

_**Mac and Stella went into the autopsy room to check on the dead body.**_

_**"Hey you two, how's the happy couple doing?"**_

_**"Sid!" they both yell at him.**_

_**"You didn't ask her yet," Sid shakes his head.**_

_**"Can we just go over the dead body?" Mac rushed, before Stella noticed his face turning red.**_

_**"Sure," Sid nods and then tells them what was going on.**_

_**"Okay thanks Sid," Stella nods and was fixing to walk away when she didn't feel Mac coming along. She turns around, "Mac, are you coming?"**_

_**"Um… I'll be there in a second."**_

_**"I'll get your black coffee two sugars, okay?" Stella smiles and Mac nods.**_

_**She goes to leave and both of them watch her.**_

_**"Dang Sid, do you have to do that?"**_

_**"Do what?"**_

_**"Make me embarrassed in front of her."**_

_**"Well, you do like her don't you?"**_

_**"More than anything," Mac sighs hate to admit it to Sid.**_

_**"Then why don't you just take the chance with her. Stella is worth the risk Mac. Please don't follow your head instead of your heart. She'll say yes, so just go get her… okay?"**_

_**"All right Sid, I'm gonna go ask her."**_

_**"That's my boy," he pats him on the back and Mac left. "Young love, is great," Sid smiles to himself.**_

_**Mac heads up back to his office, he sees Stella sitting on the side of his desk.**_

_**"Hey Stella, sorry about Sid."**_

_**"Ask me what?"**_

_**"Oh that, Sid is just being his normal self."**_

_**"Come on Mac, what is it he was talking about?" she asked handing Mac his coffee.**_

_**"He wants me to… um, I like you Stell, and… apparently Sid already knows that. Anyways, I um… always kind of sorta liked you and all, but my head kept on getting in the way of my heart and… what I'm trying to say is… um if you don't feel the same way I understand, but I don't want to ruin our friendship because I care about you and…"**_

_**"Mac?"**_

_**"Stella, will you be my… well, my…"**_

_**"Girlfriend?" Stella asked.**_

_**Mac nods, "Yeah."**_

_**"You could have just plain out told me."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Don't be it was sweeter you rambling getting all confused."**_

_**"Well you make me feel this way when it isn't about work… I'm not good with the romantic stuff… and," he stops and looks at Stella just smiling. "Get me to shut up," he grins and Stella fulfills his wish and brang his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and passionate, but when they released they were both fully flushed.**_

_**"Thank you Mac," she breathes.**_

_**"No thank you for saying yes."**_

_**"How can I ever say no to you?" she smiles and kissed his cheek. "Well, I hafta go organize some files and stuff."**_

_**"Okay Stella," he kisses her once more and she was fixing to leave. Mac called her name and she turned around.**_

_**"Yes Mac."**_

_**"After work we should go out to dinner or something."**_

_**"For our first date?" she asks and he nods. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, but right now we both got to get back to work."**_

_**"Okay, I'll see you later then."**_

_**Stella nods and leaves his office, and Mac watched her until she was completely out of sight.**_

************

"I just hope he's going to be all right," Stella sighs.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Sid nods and Stella's phone rang.

"Bonasera?"

"It's Adam."

"Adam, why are you whispering what's wrong?"

"Um… we're in the warehouse where the crime scene was and the guys are talking about getting their cocaine back from the lab. They apparently set up some kind of gas leak in the building to evacuate the people before they do something. I think this is more than just getting their cocaine…"

"Like what?"

"Um… I don't know. Where's Mac at?"

"In the building," Stella moans.

"Why? Stella, he's going to be in a lot of danger."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Stella I'm sorry… I wish there is something I can…" he starts and his phone went dead.

"Damn!" Stella shouts.

"Stell, what's wrong?" Lindsay's voice is heard.

Sid and Stella both look at the younger CSI.

"What are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"I was at Danny's and he said that he went in for me…"

"Danny's?" they both ask.

"Um… it's kind of a long story… anyway what the hell is going on?"

"Danny and Adam went to the crime scene and Adam was telling me about some guys. And then he told me that they're going to do something horrible… and MAC'S STUCK IN THE **DAMN** BUILDING!" she ends her statement with a yell.

"Stella, it'll be okay, Mac is smart enough. He'll make it out alive."

"You just don't get it Lindsay… he can lose his life, and then I won't ever be happy again…" she stops her eyes getting watery. "I can't even imagine, what if he died?"

"Come here Stella," Lindsay says as she pulls Stella into a hug. "He would do whatever it takes to get out alive."

Sid looks at Lindsay and frowns.

"Maybe you should take her to your place, it'll be for the best."

Stella looks up, "I have to stay here, I want to run in his arms when… I mean, if he comes out."

"He'll come out, I promise you," Sid tells her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I won't be happy until Mac comes out of that building alive."

"I understand Stell. You love him more than anything," Sid smiles.

"I do," she sighs. "I want to be with him forever and if anyone tries to harm him in any way I'll kill him, I swear," Stella frowns her hands balling in fists.

"What if he asked you to marry him?"

"I would be the happiest woman alive, and very much in love," Stella smiles. "I can just see it now…" she grins as she goes into thought of how he would ask Stella to be his wife.

************

_She and Mac are at his house, he cooked dinner and they just finished their meal. They are now sitting on the couch._

_"Stella, I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Yeah Mac, what is it?" she says looking into his eyes of sapphire._

_"I've been thinking about our relationship for a long time. It's been a year since we've gotten together and I'm just going to come out and say it… I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love."_

_"And who is she?" Stella teased. "She's one lucky girl."_

_"I love her more than anything," he replies and kneeled down in front of her. "This is the most perfect time to do this, so Stella Bonasera will you marry me?" he nodded pulling out a ring._

_She looks at him, her grin getting wider._

_"Yes Mac… I love you more than life itself, and I want to spend everyday with the guy of my dreams. Forever and ever," she smiled and Mac put the ring on her finger. He gets up and kissed her._

************

"Oh, I hope he makes it out alive."

"He will Stella," Sid and Lindsay comfort her.

"I know, he strong enough, but doesn't mean I can't worry."

An hour and a half passed and Stella was getting more worried.

"Where the hell is he?" she half shouts almost in tears.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried, where is Danny, and is he okay."

"Um… I don't know, but the NYPD should already be in the warehouse."

And is as on cue Stella phone started ringing, and she picked it up.

"Don, what happened?"

"We finally arrested the two people that were holding Danny, Adam and two others captive in the warehouse. All four of them are beaten pretty badly, but they are okay."

"That's good news to hear, well them being okay, but Mac is still in the building… and I'm getting worried… have any news of what's going on inside the lab."

"No, all we know is three people got shot, and two of them are still alive… but Adam just told me that one of the captors on the walkie talkie said that a guy that he described as Mac was still alive, with the leader of this whole Italian mob."

"Oh, okay… thanks for the update."

"Are you going to be all right?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine now that I know he's alive."

"Okay great, well let Lindsay call me when he's out of the building, because you two might be a little busy."

"Okay Don, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine," Don states and then hung up.

"Mac's still alive?"

"Yeah, he's going to be okay," she smiled and pulled Lindsay into a hug.

It was a few minutes later until there was an explosion one of the floors.

Stella looks in shock, "What was that, please tell me everything is okay," Stella cried.

"I hope so, for everyone's sake," Lindsay frowns and pulled Stella into another hug.

She starts crying on Lindsay's shoulder, "I can't lose Mac… I need to know what's happening," Stella starts and then just started crying more.

A few minutes of crying and then Stella wiped her tears.

"You can't expect the worse Stella," Sid said nodding to the door of the building.

Stella looks up and sees Mac walking down the hallway. Stella was glad that he was alive, she ran across the street and into the building, and ran into Mac's open arms.

"God Mac, your alive I thought I lost you for good," she smiles and brang his lips to hers. She pushes him to the closest wall, and started sucking on his bottom lip. She pulls back.

"Wow, I should almost die more often," Mac smiled holding her close.

"Don't joke around like that. Why are you all wet?"

"Sprinklers went off, I shot the leader of the mob, all is good now."

"You poor thing, but what was with the explosion?"

"He triggered some kind of device and I shot the guy after when he was on the ground trying to kick me down to the floor."

"How did you make it out… alive," she swallows.

"That I don't know, but I'm alive and in your arms the only two things that matter."

"Your bleeding, are you okay?"

"Yeah that was for when he hit me with his gun that wasn't loaded thankfully," Mac sighs.

"I'm just glad that your all right, I don't know what I would ever do if you died," her eyes water at the thought again and Mac pulled her body into his.

"Stella, I'm going to be all right now," Mac frowned and lifted her face, and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Let's go home."

"Home sounds so nice, especially since we aren't living together."

"As long as your there my home is complete," he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too," he kisses her once more and they went outside.

"Big Mac, your alive," Sid smiles and gave him a small hug.

"My Stella, is the whole reason I made sure I made it out alive," Mac smiles at Stella.

"Um… we're going to go home, so, we'll see you guys and the rest of the team later," Stella gave Lindsay and Sid a small hug. "Thanks for putting up with me," Stella smiles.

"Mac, stay a second before you go."

"Um, okay," he nods to Sid. "Um… Stella, can you go get my Avalanche?" he asked her giving her the keys.

"Okay," Stella smiles and kissed his non bloody cheek.

Stella walks away and then Mac turns to Sid, "What is it?"

"Are you finally going to ask her?"

"Yeah, I've been deciding that all day. I almost died today and I need to make my feelings known. I'm going to propose to Stella."

"After you guys have sex I'm sure," Sid grins.

"SID!" Mac shouts.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm right am I not?"

"That's between me and Stella."

"She's going to make a great Taylor, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Mac nods.

"Well, here comes the missus, and be gentle with her… when your in bed."

"Damn Sid, if I have you in my head, while that happens I'm gonna kill you," Mac frowns as Stella got out of the car.

"Sid, are you done with my boyfriend? If it's not too much to ask, we want to celebrate his making it out alive," she teases.

"Yeah, he's all yours now," Sid grinned.

Stella gave Mac the keys and Mac opened the passenger door for her to get in, and when he shuts it he goes to his side. They looked at the two one last time, and Mac drove off to his place.

"Geez Sid, you always make Mac embarrassed," Lindsay laughed.

"It's what I do," Sid smiles.

************

Mac stopped the car in front of his apartment building.

"Stella…" he starts and then looks into her green eyes.

She pulled him close and placed her lips on his.

"I want this, more than anything, trust me," Stella smiles.

"Okay," Mac shuts off his car and went over to her side of the car. He took her hand and pulled her out.

"I love my man, being all romantic," Stella kissed his cheek.

Mac just smiles and took her inside once they got into the elevator there was heated tension. Stella was looking at Mac who had his hands in his pockets. She got closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She kisses him right below the ear, "Mac, are you okay?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mac sighs.

"Okay because your never this quiet around me."

"Sorry Stella, I'm just thinking what if I didn't make it out alive."

"Yeah, can we try not to dwell on that? I don't want to cry right now," she frowns nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Stella, I'm sorry," he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

The elevator comes up to his floor, and they walk out hand in hand as they reach his front door.

"Um… Stella."

She reaches out and grabbed his other hand, "Don't hesitate Mac, I promise if I didn't want this would you serious think that I would come this far with you."

"Probably, I'm sorry, just nervous is all," he says starts fumbling with his house key.

"You are just adorable, you know that," she says and took the key out of his hand. "Let me take care of that Taylor."

"Um… good idea," he blushes as she opened the door.

She gave him his key back and walked inside, Mac in tow.

"Stella, I'm gonna go change so I'm in something more comfortable."

"I'll be here," she nods and went into his kitchen to make some coffee.

Meanwhile Mac got clean, dry clothes and slowly took off his pants and shirt leaving only boxers.

"Looking nice there Taylor,' Stella smiles leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't see you there," Mac blushes and grabbed his clean shirt.

"I think I like you better with no shirt," she walks up to him and puts her hand on his chest.

"Um… Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of sorta wanted to ask you something before… um you know," he smiles and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand causing him to look up.

"We've been together for quite a while and today made me realize that life is too short… and I love you Stella, what I'm trying to say is… Stella Bonasera it would be an honor if you would accept to… be my wife."

Stella looks at him, "Mac…" she starts to only have Mac frown at her. "What's with the frowny face?"

"It's just that, you sounded hesitant for a minute."

"Mac Taylor I would love to be your wife, especially with the close call you came to today, made me realize that I can't or will never be able to live without you."

"Um… sorry I didn't have a ring, but wasn't expecting to want to ask you so soon. I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac, more than anything," she whispers in his ear.

"Stella, I wanna make love to you?"

"Was that a question or an order?"

"I think it was a question… I mean do you wanna make love to me, but if you don't want to I understand," he rambles only to have her put her hand behind his neck and pulled him close. She lays him down on the bed and starts kissing his neck.

"I like you like this Taylor."

"Well your going to have to get used to it Mrs. Bonasera-Taylor, we're going to do this everyday."

"And you seriously think I would mind," Stella smiled.

"Little playful there, aren't we?" Mac got on top of her and kissed her on her ear and then started sucking on her lower lobe.

"Ohh Maacc," she moans.

After a few seconds as climax nears Mac stops to take a small breath.

"Mac, I forgot I was making coffee for us."

"Oh, a little late for that now, isn't it?" Mac grinned rubbing his arm up and down her side.

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

"Not right now the only thing I want right now is you," he kissed her and then pulled back.

"Your right Taylor, the coffee can wait," she brang his lips back to hers and started to hungrily devour them, and within the hour both Mac and Stella were fully spent.

"Damn Stella, you were great."

"You were even better," she grins rubbing her hand up and down his damp thigh.

"Ready for round two?" Mac smiled.

"Actually I have a better idea," she smiles and grabbed something off his dresser.

"Stella, you sure about this?"

"Of course, nothing is better than having my future husband locked up and at my mercy."

"I will stay at your mercy if tomorrow I get to have my way with you my sweet future wife."

"A very dangerous offer you got there Taylor, but I got one thing to ask you."

"Um… I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

"Oh, I love my future frisky, yet loveable wife."

"Don't suck up Detective, that could get you into some trouble."

"I think I could do with some punishment," Mac teases.

"Don't get too excited, or else I could leave you like that, until I come back which could be a while."

"I love you Stella," Mac smiled.

"I love you too Mac," she kisses him below the ear and then they continue with their steamy night that they will remember for nights to come.

* * *

_So how did you like it, please leave a review and make my first day of the New Year even better. Hope I'm making your first day of 2010 worth the while_


End file.
